Dual Infinity
For original version, see Infinity. The Dual Infinity is a variant of the Infinity and purchasable with cash points. Overview The Dual Infinity are dual-wielded pistols. The left pistol is black while the right one is white. The first mode of this weapon is semi-automatic, which has higher accuracy and does higher damage but lower rate of fire. The second mode is rapid firing mode by holding the right button of mouse. During the rapid firing mode, it has higher rate of fire, more accurate and lower recoil, much like a normal submachine gun but it does lower damage. Advantages If compared to its original version: *Higher magazine size *Higher rate of fire *Able to stun zombies *Has rapid fire ability *Does not affect speed *Suitable to run out of zombies *Can not easy run dry Disadvantages If compared to its original version: *Higher in-game purchase cost *Does lower damage *Lower accuracy *Higher recoil *Longer reload time *Not accurate in rapid mode except close area Tactics using Dual Infinity *Use rapid fire mode for close combat. *Use semi-automatic mode for long range battle. *Aim for chest for better chance of Headshot. Variants Dual Infinity This is the first generation of Dual Infinity series that is released in the game in Counter-Strike Online. It has 30 rounds, 15 rounds per clip on one pistol. The color is silver & black. It has two firing modes, accuracy-based mode & rate of fire-based mode. This weapon cannot penetrate obstacles Dual Infinity Custom An upgraded version of Dual Infinity. It can hold up to 40 rounds, 20 rounds per clip on one pistol. The color is silver & red. Damage has slightly increased but the accuracy slightly decreases. This weapon can penetrate obstacles. There is a bug when a player wields the Dual Infinity Custom, looks down and move forward, the player will move forward and return backward automatically. Dual Infinity Final Final version of Dual Infinity. It can hold up to 40 rounds, 20 rounds per clip for one pistol. The color is gold and red. It does more damage and has higher fire rate for semi-automatic mode. However, its accuracy slightly decreases and the recoil for rapid mode slightly increases. In Japan, it needs 2010 kill points. Events Japan *Dual Infinity can be upgraded to Dual Infinity Custom from 4 March ~ 25 August 2010 by collecting 300 kill points in Original, Team Deathmatch or Zombie Mods. *Dual Infinity Final is available to be upgraded from 29 September ~ 13 October 2010. *Dual Infinity series are resold from 7 to 28 September 2011. Singapore/Malaysia *Dual Infinity can be upgraded to Dual Infinity Custom from 5 October to 26 October 2011 by collecting 2000 kill points and counted as follows: **1 Kill Point: Kill one Bot/Player in Bot Deathmatch, Bot Team Deathmatch, Bot Original or Deathmatch modes. **5 Kill Points: Kill one Player in Team Deathmatch mode. **10 Kill Points: Kill one Player in Original mode. **15 Kill Points: Kill one Zombie in Zombie Mods. Available from 5 October ~ 26 October 2011. *This pistol is released alongside with map Industry 2. *Dual Infinity costs 7900 cash points for permanent purchase which is approximately equal to RM26.40 *Dual Infinity Final is not available yet. Indonesia *Dual Infinity and Dual Infinity Custom is available from 21 September to 5 October 2011 *Dual Infinity Final is available from 9 November to 23 November 2011 *Collect 2000 kill points to receive Dual Infinity Custom and 3000 points to receive Dual Infinity Final **1 Kill Point: Kill one Bot/Player in Bot Deathmatch, Bot Team Deathmatch, Bot Original or Deathmatch modes. **5 Kill Points: Kill one Player in Team Deathmatch mode. **10 Kill Points: Kill one Player in Original mode. **15 Kill Points: Kill one Zombie in Zombie Mods. *Available from November 9, 2011 ~ November 23, 2011 Tips Cost Damage Comparison to Dual Elites The comparison is based on original Dual Infinity, semi-automatic mode. Positive *Higher fire rate *Shorter reload time *Available for both teams *Can use Rapid-fire mode which improves accuracy and recoil but lower damage Neutral *Same recoil *Same weight Negative *Lower damage *Less accurate *More expensive purchase cost and ammo cost *Limited edition Gallery :Main article: Dual Infinity image gallery. Is there any better dual pistols? Dual Elites Dual Desert Eagles No, Dual Infinity is the best Have you get the Dual Infinity Custom? Yes No Category:Pistol Category:.45 user Category:Akimbo firearms Category:Infinity series Category:Stylish weapons Category:Dual wielded weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons with upgrade variants Category:Weapons with extended mag variants